a secret love
by haruka-kinns
Summary: first fic about sns    enjoy,


**hi uhhmm.. well this is the first time i will wrote a sns story hehe, uhmm.. right now i am a big fan of wilhelmina carmel hohohoh i really really like her so i hope you like this ^^ this is set on the battle with sabrac on season 2 ^^ set on sabracs pov,well i just noticed something on that battle and made this story up, correct me on some details if im wrong ^^ enjoy :)**

Its been a long time since I last saw her, those mysterious pink eyes, her undeniable beauty, calm and collected look, but what pains me, is that I can only meet her in a fight, it hurts that she acknowledges me as her archenemesis.

"Destructive Blade, Sabrac".

"Manipulator of Objects, its been a long time"

I hate hurting her, but I have to do my best in every situation, I should do the task given to me. i shall not fail. But still in every fight that we made I never intended to kill her.

It was the first time that I saw her, I was standing in front of her, she was so injured and cant manage to fight anymore, I should kill her that time, but when I got to stare at her eyes, I feel that I cant kill her at all, I was so attracted to her that I didnt notice the presence of the beautiful whim Pheles, and Mystess Johan, I dont know if I would be glad or not that they took her and escaped, mad caoz escape seems to be a form of defeat, glad coz she is still alive. My target was the Reigi Maigo, and everytime I tried to take it Wilhelmina will show up knowing a little about my nature, along with Pheles they manage to escape, but the truth is I cant risk her life, I cant hurt her, but I cant love her, Im a fearsome Tomogara, she's a well knwon, strong Flame Haze, we cant be together. So when I saw the chance that Wilhelmina is not around,I caught the Engage LInk.

And now that I am infront of her again, a life and death fight, with the Bal Masque request about the Reiji Maigo, I shall eliminate other interference, Manipulator of Objects is indeed strong enemy, even the stigma damages her, she still manages to fight, "she was protecting the mystess, and the other two falme Hazes, wont come for support, to monimize the damage on my Manipulator of Objects, maybe I should just take that mystess and escape, that would be better". Sabrac made an attack ( the one when Wilhelmina was flying and Sabrac hot on her tail, Im no good in fight scences hehe) but Carmel was sharp and manage to dodge, and released a strong attack on Sabrac. But due to Insane defense, Sabrac remains unhurt. "her wounds are getting worse, and she's tired but still she's protecting the mystess" I blow an attack to her, she still dodge it but I clearly saw how tired she is, the idea of killing her is a pain, but seing her this hurt and struggling is much worse, I'll put an end to this, with a tear no one saw, I released a strong attack, but the Flame-haired-red-hot-eyed-hunter interfered, I was puzzled because she should be half dead now, not until Wilhelmina explained it I understand why they are fine now,

but that doesnt bugs me, my Wilhelmina used the term _"archenemesis"_ if only she knew how much I dont want to destroy her. The battle continues along with the flame-haired-red-hot-eyed-hunter, both are strong, but I got suspicious when the other step aside, now I am having a one on one fight again with my Wilhelmina, cant it be the Flame of heavens, container instead? yet the battle between us continued, I cant help but admire her style, elegant yet dangerous, and those mysterious rare pink eyes, I used an attack so that I would get close to her, funny how I spilled the word "your mine" but I guess she didnt noticed it, I blow another attack, but she enveloped herself in a ribbon cocoon, and after that the Interpreter of Condolence appeared and cast a spell, and I realized they used the Manipulator of objects to keep me busy, with the Flame-Haired-red-hot-eyed-hunter they defeated me, but until the end i should say thanks because I got to see my secret love, until the end I was looking at my gorgeous Manipulator of Objects my Wilhelmina Carmel, only I wish that could say my feelings towards her.

**so how was it? haha, bad ? good? comments, suggestion, criticism, are well accepted ^^ review review ^^ thank you :) **


End file.
